


Family Liaisons

by justmarcialima



Series: Holmes Siblings [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, M/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmarcialima/pseuds/justmarcialima
Summary: The Holmes brothers have another sibling.They don't talk about Will Graham.





	Family Liaisons

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with this idea for ages and I finally wrote it. Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoy! 
> 
> You don't have to read the first fanfic of this series to understand this one, but I would love if you did.

It was four in the morning when Mycroft received the dreaded call. He was already up of course, drinking his tea and reading the newspaper to start the day while Greg was still asleep on his bed. Mycroft had never even imagined that he would someday enter a loving relationship with an amazing person but this was his life now and he was very happy. Even Sherlock had stopped being such a pain with the help of John and their daughter Rosie (his younger brother insisted in saying that she wasn’t his but one look at his face when he was holding her and that theory was run to the ground. Even if Mary was alive that kid would still be Sherlock’s daughter). Everything was fine in their lives, which meant that everything was eventually going to explode in their faces. Mycroft had just been wondering when. 

The shrill trill of his personal cellphone made him wince at the loud noise in such a quiet space. He picked up the offending mobile and frowned at the unidentified caller, immediately knowing who was calling him. The thought did not ease the queasy feeling he got in his stomach. Sighing deeply and already feeling the impeding headache he was going to develop during the call, Mycroft hit send and placed the cellphone against his ear. 

“I have to start by saying that I will not take you out of this mess.” 

 

Hannibal and Will were on the run after the fall from the cliff. They were hurt and bruised and their resources were running low, because the FBI was doing a much better job at finding Hannibal’s offshore accounts than he thought they would. They were in a mess, even with Chiyoh tending to them and they were starting to run out of ideas. 

They were currently hiding out in Mexico but it wasn’t ideal with the whole Interpol breathing down their necks at every turn. Will was starting to feel copped up and Hannibal felt caged, and it wasn’t wise to cage a wild panther for too long. 

“We need to move.” Will said one day as Chiyoh had just left them after Hannibal’s last bandage was taken off. 

“I know but we are running low on resources.” Hannibal pondered. “The next place we go, will have to be somewhere where we can stay for a while and regroup. I have still quite a bit of accounts that they didn’t discover but moving the money now would be risky.” 

“I know.” Will nodded, then turned serious. “How do you feel about England?” 

“Lovely place but have an extradition treaty with the United States.” Hannibal frowned, he knew that Will knew this. “Why?”

Will looked sheepish for a while and scratched the nape of his neck awkwardly. “I know someone in the government there that might be able to turn a blind eye if we hide in the country.” He huffed and mumbled under his breath. “If I manage to convince him.” 

“Oh?” Hannibal was confused but he did not let the confusion show in his face. Will had never mentioned having ties in Britain before. 

“If I do this we’ll probably have to promise not to kill anyone while residing there.” He looked Hannibal dead in the eye while he spoke, not a hint of the hesitant Will that he had first met. 

“I’m sure we can reach a compromise regarding that.” Was Hannibal’s only response and Will refrained from rolling his eyes as he picked up his burner phone. He typed the number easily, having never forgotten, and placed the phone against his ear. He waited for a while and he could see Mycroft’s resolution in his mind eye and how annoyed he must be, although not particularly surprised. That was his older brother after all, almost never fazed by anything. 

“I have to start by saying that I will not take you out of this mess.” Was Mycroft’s first line when he finally picked up the phone. His brother’s voice sounded incredibly bored with a hint of exasperation. 

“I’m not going to ask you to take me out of this mess.” Was Will’s response, he felt himself slipping into the British accent already. 

He could almost see Mycroft’s roll of eyes. “Then why are you calling me? You haven’t called me since you ran away and I find it incredibly convenient that you are calling me now that the whole FBI and Interpol are after you and your cannibalistic lover.” 

“He’s not my lover.” He couldn’t help himself from rolling his eyes even as he felt his cheeks burning. 

“Yet.” Was Mycroft’s only answer. “What do you want from me, little brother?” 

“We have the resources to move to England and lay low there.” He started in a well measured tone. 

“And?” 

Will refrained from huffing at his brother’s tone. Mycroft already knew what he wanted but he would make him say it anyways for his own amusement. 

“And we would appreciate if you assure we will not be bothered by the police as we reach the country. That’s it.” 

“I am not happy with the turns that you took in your life, little brother. I never realized you were going to turn out just like the other one.” The British man said in a disapproving tone of voice. 

“I am nothing like Eurus, Mycroft.” He huffed, annoyed. “We can’t all be perfect like you, Sherlock and Q now can we?” 

“We’re far from perfect, Will.” His voice hardened after Will mentioned the rest of their siblings. “But we try to be better, you should too.” 

“I am better just like this, Myc.” All fight left Will’s body, he just sounded tired now. “I am better now than I even been before. I can’t expect you to understand.” 

“I understand more than you think.” Mycroft also sounded tired. “If I do this, you have to promise me that you will go see Sherlock. He misses you.” 

Will and Sherlock had always butted heads when they were younger. Maybe it was because Will felt too much and he thought his brother felt nothing. After Eurus murdered Sherlock’s childhood best friend they had drifted apart even more because Will could understand every motive and action behind the murder and Sherlock couldn’t get past that. Will had bonded better with Q after that, their baby brother, the youngest Holmes. It was after a particular nasty fight with Sherlock because he had went to visit Eurus in Sherrinford that Will left all behind and ran away to the United States. Mycroft had helped him with papers and changing nationality so William Holmes turned into William Graham. And he never looked back on that decision, cutting all ties with his family and even going as far as changing his accent and completely blending in. It was what Will did best because of his gift. Soon he even started to believe that he was a Louisiana boy with a well caring father. 

“I don’t think he would want to see me, Mycroft.” He said. 

“He would. After the whole incident with Eurus two years ago he has been inquiring about you more and more lately. He even went as far as ask Q to track you down but I refrained him from doing so. Q also misses you, you two were quite close when you were younger.” 

“I miss him too.” He gave a tiny smile. “He is probably the most well-adjusted of all of us, probably because he is the younger sibling.” 

“Yeah, he didn’t have to deal with everything we had to.” Mycroft chuckled faintly then sighed. “If I help you, you have to promise me that you two won’t wreak havoc in my country.” 

“We can compromise to that.” Will nodded. 

“Fine then.” Mycroft said. “I’ll arrange everything.” 

“Thank you, Myc.” 

“I am tired of cleaning up all of your messes.” 

“C’mon Myc, you’re the big brother. It’s your job to look after us.” 

“God must have sent me first to this Earth because he knew the four of you would need further assistance. Or maybe it’s karma and I was a terrible person in another life. One of the two.” 

Will snorted, he had missed his drama queen of a brother, he couldn’t deny that. 

“I’ll see you in England, then.” He said and they hang up without saying goodbye. 

When Will turned around Hannibal was staring at him. “So the person you know is your older brother?” 

Will nodded. “Mycroft is the older of five. He holds a high place in the British Government. I’m the second older. Then we have the middle child, Sherlock, who is a consulting detective for the Scotland Yard. Our only sister Eurus, who is committed in the psychiatric ward of a prison in Sherrinford for murder. And our baby brother Q, who works at MI6.” 

“Why haven’t you told me this?” Hannibal was surprised to realize that he was actually hurt that Will hadn’t told him about this. It was a whole new other side of him that he never knew about and didn’t even deduced which Hannibal found worrisome. 

“Honestly? I started believing after a while that I was actually from Louisiana with a dad that worked with boats. Nothing alluded to something else in my life. I completely erased them from my memory.” He sighed as he sat next to Hannibal. “After I went to prison I started having these dreams about another life that looked very real. It didn’t took me long to remember everything I had pushed away. I guess me and Sherlock have something in common after all, we both can erase facts that we feel are useless from our minds.” He smiled shyly, probably thinking about his brother. “Are you unsettled by this news?” Will asked, looking at Hannibal. The man looked impassive but he knew he could be furious inside without him knowing. 

“A bit.” He conceded. “But I’ll get used to it.” 

Will smiled at him and nodded. “We’ll have to get ready soon. My brother’s influence can only do so much.” 

Hannibal nodded, already thinking what he could take best from the new developments. He had to meet Will’s siblings.


End file.
